Why me
by Tears 0f tomorrow
Summary: Step in Hinat's shoes... Why me REWRITTEN coming out soon..
1. Why me

_Why Me… _Hinata thought _I thought …I thought she was my friend…I thought I could trust her…But now I've learned the hard way…so what the point of living… _

**DON'T DO IT?...IT NOT WORTH IT!**

_Why…Nobody seems to care about the way I feel …what's the point of living anymore… All my life I've been a failure…and I will continue to be a failure…_

**So…that's it…Your just gonna give up…Your gonna let her win…I thought I taught you better…but I guess…I guess I didn't…** Hinata raises the knife, it was trembling in her hand… she was saying her last prayer.

**But before you do it…answer me this…What would your mom do…**Hinata could feel her eyes burning with hot tears…the truth is she didn't know what her mom would do…she dropped the knife… from behind the door she could hear a voice calling her

"Hinata…"The voice whimpered "Let me explain…please…" She knocked on the door with all the power she had left in her…"

"What." Hinata hissed.

"It's not what it looked like…"

"Right….because my eyes were apparently lying to me!"She screamed softly "I didn't see you kissing Naruto."

Sakura sat there quietly still looking at the floor.

"SAKURA HOW COULD YOU!"

"I didn-"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata screamed "YOUDON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL…" Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. "IF YOU KNEW HOW IT FELT MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT NOW WOULD YOU?" Sakura didn't answer "IF YOU KNEW THE PAIN I GO TYHROUGH EVERYDAY TRYING TO FIND THE COURAGE JUST TO SAY HI…"

"All I ever did was faint and stutter…And I-I-I trusted you…and you got the nerves to go behind my back and kiss him…Little by little looking at him made a chip from my heart break. To see that throughout his life he was treated like dirt and he deserved better I thought...and all you did was bring him down even more when you were around Sasuke and now that he's gone…now your all over him…WHAT IS HE TO YOU?A RAG DOLL! SOME PAPER YOU CAN USE UNTIL YOU FIND A NEW PIECE…To me…he was everything I needed… he was ….my everything…A-a-and you took him..."

Sakura stared at Hinata. She was trying to hold back all the emotions hitting her. Sakura looked like she had been crying for hours nonstop…Hinata stood there emotionless, like she already went through what she is going through right now, and the truth is she did…everyday. Hinata stood there with her fist shaking in a repeated fashion…The truth is she had it with this place. Hinata closed her door. Her room was dark, shadows of the stuff in her filled up the place, she didn't care she walked step by step near her bed she sat on her bed, feeling discourage. The room described her emotion. She opened the window watching the wind blow the curtain…the darkness was calling out to her …she got all her stuff and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata walked in the cold day. She walked slowly smelling the last of the Konoha air. Looking the sign top of the gates…she took a breath and took one step out. "Hold it, stop right there." A gruff voice says. Hinata stops dead in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" She starts to sweat in nervousness. With a gulp her mind is racing for any type of lie. She knows it's an anbu, she just knows it. _"How could I be so_ _stupid! I forgot about the anbu guards…"_

"U-uh, I've been a-assigned, um, a-a mission b-by, L-Lady Tsunade" Even to her own ears it sounds unbelievable. She shuts her eyes tight in anxiety.

"Where's your squad?" The gruff voice asks not convinced. "_Damnit Hinata get a hold of yourself! Grow up!"_ She straightens up. Hinata plan popped up in her mind.

"Th-they were ahead because I was late to the meeting place …"

"I didn't see them before…" He growled.

"You didn't I just saw them they went that way" "HEY GUYS WAIT UP FOR ME!" she waved her hands like a maniac. They turned around and make an illusion on them to make it look like someone was there… _I knew that would come in handy!_

"Do you see them?"

"Yeah I think."

"Well next time make sure you meet up with them." Hinata bowed and continued walking. It was getting darker. She decided to make her camp here, she stood up after finishing, and smiled at her progression… _Starting tomorrow I'm going to train. _She nodded to her train of thought.

.0

It was the break of dawn she was up and determined to learn as much as she can before the ninjas come and try to find her. She took out her book: Hinata Huyga Ninja moves. It was nearly ripped and dusty where she found it was inside a library hidden in a box behind all the books in the book shelves. She stood there reading it and trying to do the stances…Little by Little every time she had a to make a campsite she would advance herself even more…Day by day , scar by scar, she became stronger. But what echoed in her head was Naruto's name…the truth was Naruto is what kept her going….but then the image of Sakura Kissing Naruto .Some days she would just sit and cry and cried and pour her eyes out. Other days she'd practice so hard her body would ache.

.0

Hinata sat near the fire of a cold night. She looked up at the stars she saw some constellations she saw the big dipper and the small dipper. They looked like they were touching she laid there staring at the clear dark sky. She smiled as she remembered the old days at the academy, when she was shy and quiet and would stuttered. Her eyes began to feel heavy trying to keep them open she slept like a baby. She realized that was ever happened in the past is the past…the future is now.

I began to fall even harder, and all I hear is

"Failure."

"You have disgraced the Family!"

"Fate has picked the wrong person to have such strong power."

"Everyone hates you."

"You don't deserve to live."

Over and over, heard in my head. I fall into this place where she saw everyone laughing at me.

"No…"

"NO!"

Black goo seemed to swallow her. She woke up grasping for air. It's was a really early it was light but the sun wasn't up yet. She yawned and got up for another day of working on.

Konoha

It's been three months since Hinata left. Her dad never seemed to care that her daughter was missing…he was nothing to her. But Naruto noticed, He has been making up excused everyday why she isn't here. He felt a little empty not seeing her stutter, blushing, and complimenting him…he just felt…empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha where Naruto is…

Naruto decided to visit Hinata. He managed to get passed everything to get to Hinata's room. Walking down the narrow hallway he could tell already how they treated her…They had all the big rooms while Hinata had the smallest room.

"Hello?" he said softly turning the door knob, it wasn't locked to he just went in. The room was dark and creepy shadows filled the room. He saw a note on the bed it looked like it was written on a diary page.

_Dear Reader,_

_ I'm sorry but I can't live so I'm leaving, and never coming back. I'm finally going to start all over…this is my final goodbye…good bye… _He saw dried tears on the page. He turned the page and saw another page, but the penmanship was really bad so he figured she wrote when she was younger.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I saw villagers tormenting this blonde boy…I was going to stick up for him, but my dad called him a monster…but I don't believe that….I think he deserved better…I hope I see him again. _He stood there reading it over and over again trying to make it stick in his head. He felt the hot tears going down his face…_was I that blind…_All these thought smacked him in the head…he wiped the tears and ran out of the house with the note in his hand, the direction was going to Lady Tsuande.

.0

Hinata was determined to finish the book only five pages left but the techniques required a lot of chakra so she quit for the night.

Hinata heard a voice whispered "Hinata."She thought she was going crazy so she closed her eyes trying to go to sleep.

"Hinata." She got out her bed and wondered through the woods with a flashlight.

"Hinata." The voice said again. She was as bright as the sun. She looked peaceful wearing a beautiful lavender long dress. She had long hair looking just like her.

"Mom?..."She whispered.

"Sweetie." They hugged.

"What brings you here mom….aren't you suppost to be in heaven?"

"Yes, but I was assigned to tell you that you need to go back to Konoha."

"But I've g-g-gotten so far…NO!"

"Hinata…what happen to the daughter I raised….I want HER back…not THIS person."

Hinata looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Th-Thanks mom I-I-I will…"They hugged one more time… "Bye mom." She kissed her on her head and slowly her chakra blown away. "Bye my child." She whispered. Hinata smiled and got back to her campsite and feel asleep with a smile on her face


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha…

Naruto was jumping roof to roof.

_Why does she like me? I don't deserve someone like her. _Naruto felt the tears running down his face and the note in his hand was crumpled up. He moved faster trying to get there before Lady Tsunade left. He came bursting through the quiet hall running faster and faster.

"Why are you here?"

"May I see Lady Tsunade?" He said with a determined looked.

"She is at a meeting…I'm sorry."

"But this is really important."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto looked into her eyes. He knew she was lying, she just didn't like him because of the kyuubi inside of him. He could feel the shiver down her spine when he gave her a straight face. He was done waiting, he busted through the doors. Looking for The Lady's office.

"What bring you here Naruto."

"DID YOU KNOW!"

"What are you talking about?"

"About THIS!" She took the note out his hand. Reading surprised. When she looked up she could see Naruto crying. _Ahhh…this baka now figures it out… _

" I never knew about this…where did you find it."

"I thought Hinata was sick…so I came and visited and I saw it on her bed. Her room looked filthy which mean she had gone pretty far….And her family seemed a little happier than normal…and it all makes sense."

Lady Tsunade made her normal stance._ It seems that this incident has brung out a Naruto I never met before…In that case…_ "Naruto you have found yourself a mission…Any information you find you send it to the anbu guards and they will send it to me…oh and Ten Ten and Neji is coming with you…" Naruto made a face when he heard Neji's name.

"That's the only qualified Ninja with the some of the same things as Hinata." Naruto still hated Neji ever since he beat Neji at the academy he has changed, but he felt that he can't really still trust him."

Where Hinata is… 

Hinata walked slowly, as slow as she could. She didn't want to go back, she gotten so far and she only has 5 pages left in the book she found. She planned to burn it when she was finished .She didn't want anyone to find it, she was tired of people doughting her, she was tired of the pain she had to feel when he thought of home, she was tired of life period. _Why do I feel so empty…so cold… _

**Now you don't notice it do you.**

_What…_

**Naruto is your key…**

_What do you mean by…key._

**You'll figure it out…**

_No! you gonna-_

BAM! She hit something really hard...

"I found her…" She could tell that voice was Neji's.

"Ahhh no fair I was suppose to find her!" Naruto whimpered

"Hinata!" Ten ten hugged her. Hinata was still shocked at what just happened…

Then Hinata turned around and caught the Kunai right in her hand. Turns around and hits a person in the heart with just a gentle touch. Right at that moment he got paralyzed… Neji, Ten ten, and Naruto were surprised. Neji didn't see that coming.

"Clever child too bad I have to kill you all" Said the voice from a far. They turned around and looked at the person. Naruto and Ten ten were about to jump in. Neji stopped them.

"This is her battle." He said in a cold voice "We'll help her later…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Clever child too bad I have to kill you all" Said the voice from a far. They turned around and looked at the person. Naruto and Ten ten were about to jump in. Neji stopped them.

"This is her battle." He said in a cold voice "We'll help her later…."

Hinata and the woman looked at each other. Hinata had determination in her eyes, the other had death.

The lady leaped forward throwing powerful blows, but Hinata blocked all. Then Hinata assembled her hands and a huge water dragon come from the water underneath. She then she vanished. It hit the lady a couple of times but then she realized that Hinata was in there. She shifted her body to the right knowing that was her weak spot. Hitting her there with all the power left in her .Hinata fell not flinching.

"HINATA?" Naruto screamed in the top of his lungs. Ten ten and Neji was holding him down.

Hinata laid there.

Hinata began to fall even harder, and all I hear is

"Failure."

"You have disgraced the Family!"

"Fate has picked the wrong person to have such strong power."

"Everyone hates you."

"You don't deserve to live."

Over and over, it echoed in her head.

Hinata fall into this place where she saw everyone laughing at me. Black goo seemed to swallow her. Then all of a sudden you see someone on trying to get her out…slowly Hinata got out unconscious.

"Your key is waiting for you."

Hinata woke up coughing blood. She saw Naruto into the nine tailed fox. She was shocked

"Naruto!" She screamed. The nine tailed fox turned around and started at her. She got up and walked slowly to it with pain everywhere…she hugged it. Slowly it turned back to Naruto.

"I thought I lost you…" He whisper in her ear

"Never…" she replied back

The girl was clapping her hand in amazement…"Sorry for ruining the moment but I have an assignment to do… and I must complete it."

Naruto got mad and was about to punched her.

"Naruto…" he turned around and stares at her.

"Do you believe in me." He nodded

"Then let me fight this." He nodded and walked back.

"That's it." She came charging towards her. Hinata took her by her wrist and twisted her around she curled up thinking she knew what was going to happen next. But Hinata vanished.

"Awww…Little baka is scared…"

"Shut up she hissed"

"Make me…"

"I'll kill you just like your mother." Hinata was shocked and then that pulled the trigger. Hinata hit her in the heart.

"I'm immune to that you baka." She was about to Hinata, but could barely move. Every time she moved she made Hinata stronger.

"Impossible…" she said straining to talk.

"Now I'm gonna kill like my mom think of killing you."

"But your father told me you were a failure." Hinata got furious when she heard her father done this. She kicked her up and vanished

"I'M" she vanished and kicked her as high as she could.

"NOT!" she kicked her even higher.

"A FAILER!" she kicked her down so hard blood splattered all over the place.

The lady whispered "Im…possible…" Hinata fell into the water so hard they felt a rumble in the ground. From what they saw while she was fighting, Hinata looked horrible blood coming from almost everywhere. Naruto looked concern because she didn't come out the water …after six minutes he thought she was dead and cried. They walked away sadly.

"She fought with love and dignity and deserved to die like that…" Neji said. Silence filled the area.

"Hey..g-g-guys…wait…for me… she said was the first to turn around and run to her.

"HINATA! Your alright." She came out of the water soaked entirely but then blood flowed right out. She fell Naruto picked her up…_She looked at peaceful…was I that blind_. 

**No…you was entirely stupid…it was so obvious…she stuttered, she blushed a lot around you…so many sign you couldn't figure out…so obvious!**

_Gee…thanks_

**But…you did do something right at that fight.**

_What?_

**You let her fight her own battle…I'm proud of you kid.**

**Me too.**

_Dad?_

**I'm proud of you son…** his voice fades away.

Naruto was crying to the voice of his father…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stared at Hinata as she slept peacefully in his arms. He could see of his tear drops on her.

Hinata blacked out, talking to her mom in a special place. They enjoyed each other's company.

_My child it's time to go…someone's waiting for you…_

"Will I ever see you again…"

_I will always be with…that's what guardian angels are for…_

G-g-guardian an-an-angel …

_I'm gonna miss you my child._ Hinata bowed to her one last time then hugged her mother. She woke up with pain in her weak spot.

_Beep…Beep….Beep_

Hinata see long tubes attached to her body parts. Fluids running there her body, She could barely breathe it hurts to much. She gives a meek smile to show that she was awake.

"Hey Hinata-chan." She stopped breathing just to hear a blonde boy say "-chan" to the end of her name. She couldn't say anything back. It hurts too much. Naruto set flowers near her bed, and kissed her on her forehead. Hinata couldn't blush that also hurts too much too. For the rest of the day no one came to see her. She got up slowly off her bed wondering through the halls. She heard Lady Tsunade talking to other people.

"How did she do that…." Hiashi Hyuga "I know for a fact she is a weakling….Impossible!"

"Hn." Lady Tsuande replied

"She's on a C rank and she killed an S rank!"

"But…how do you know so much…"

"Because" a slight pause hit the room "Because I sent a person to track her down.."

"LIAR!" Hinata said with anger "YOU GOD DAMN LIAR!"

"Hinata…" Hiashi said with anger with the tone she said that with.

"The lady told me that HIASHI, my father, said that I was a weakling" She said with a cracky voice "You don't want me to be the leader of Hyuga…So you sent an assassin to KILL me… your afraid that I might destroy the reputation of the Clan! Well the truth is…NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO I WILL BECOME THE HYUGA CLAN LEADER!" She said with anger. Sweat rolling down her face. Hiashi didn't breathe.

"well I-"

"I'm not done!"

"DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS PLANING ON KILLING YOU NEXT!"He didn't answer.

"DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS THE PERSON WHO KILLED MOM!" Now he was shocked. Hinata was crying now. The tears were devouring her face.

* * *

Dramatic Hang cliffer...Now I have nothing to say anymore...HELP NEED HELP


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like...i'm just so angry right now I dicided to write it al down...but pu tin a diferent way...kind of....

* * *

Hinata was could feel the anger going through her body. Her tears dried up, she didn't feel like herself anymore. She was so angry and so many emotions were bursting into her, she stood there with her hand now bulged into a fist…they were trembling she wanted just hit him. Words coming out her mouth she never thought would come out. Hinata stood there and said the words that shocked her father.

"If I had wish…"She paused "I wish I had died…I wish I was there to take my mom's place…would you be happier?" Hiashi didn't answer. He stood there paralyzed.

"All my life...was I some rag doll to you?...was I nothing to you?When you needed me you used me then throw me away!" Hinata paused "Did you treat mom like this?...like dirt...." Hinata looked down at herself. She looked back was more paled than ever. She felt so mad, so angry, so stupid, so bad, so hitting her like crazy. Silence filled the room.

"That's what I thought."Hinata just walked outed out.

Step by step she began to feel the tears burning her eyes…next thing you know she was crying and running. She ran as fast as her feet could go. Running blindly, she didn't care anymore, she just ran…she ran to a stone. She sat there speechless touching teh words like she was blind. She was grasping for air, sitting there helpless….hopeless…everything she worked for…taken away…every life lift in her…sucked out. Her heart was numb she sat there for hours sppeechless thinking why did this have to happen to sat there crying… Have you ever cried so hard that are had no more tears? Have you been so hurt that you wish you were never born? Have you ever been through so much pain, that all of it is eating you alive?Hinata struggled to her feet. _bye mom... _She knew what she had to do....the truth was she was waiting for this to struggled to her feet, walking the other way to these gates.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the receptionist of the hospital to see Hinata. He had a fresh hot bowl of ramen for her, he was extremely hungry, but this one was for her.

"Hello." She was smiled a crocket smile and said, "What I help you?"

"May I see Hinata Hyuga?" She went on her sheets on her desk.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"She's not here." He gave an uncomfortable laugh

"That's funny…let me try that again." He paused "May I see Hinata Hyuga."

"Sorry." She said again.

"You wanna check yourself." He looked on the paper. He ran as soon as he looked at the paper seeing the word printed Hinata in the sign out list.

* * *

Hinata went through the gates. Hanabi just looked at Hinata with disgusted. Hanabi began hating her sister after she heard about her beating an S rank.

"What are YOU doing here." She blurted out.

Hinata ignored and continued walking towards the doors

"Excuse me!" Hanabi said paranoid. Hinata just ignored and just kept walking. Hanabi got mad and screamed

"**Hakke Kuushou!"**Hanabi came running into Hinata; she caught the little girl's hand and swung her around, making Hanabi hit into the gate. Hinata continued walking. Hanabi was brutally hurt but wouldn't give up

"**Hakke Hasangeki!"**Hanabi just didn't understand. She gently hit Hanabi in the stomach; Hanabi flew in the side of the house. This time she stayed down. She didn't want to hurt Hanabi, but if she didn't do anything that girl wouldn't go away.

.0

Hinata went through the narrow hallway, trying to remember all the good times she had with her family...but she couldn't think of she could see was hatred bolted into Haishi's eyes everytime she said she could remember was her father always treating her like only became a ninja just to get away from the life she lived in....Sometimes she wished she would die in the mission, but everytime she got brutally hurt she would wake up. Why won't she die! Finally she got to the same she lived took out a suit case... _why have I not have thought of this before... _

Hinata was sick and tired of the mess she was always was tired of crying herself to sleep at home. She was tired of the pain eating her alive. She was just tired of began taking her precious didn't care about her had too many bad memories she dicided to go shopping after she settles down.

_Click! Click! _Said the side of the suit picked it up, and left...She smiled just the thought of leaving and never coming back,but instead she had an emotionless face plaqued on her face. She looked through those doors and leaving took off a HUGE burden off her the corner of her eyes she could see Hiashi helping Hanabi off the how much her child has grown in only three and a half is carrying Hanabi in his arms .Looking at his child one more time before she leftfor good. Hinata didn't look behind at she turned around and went up to hiashi and gave back the byakugan eye contacts and was happy for her lavendar pupiled she turned around and left,with a was shocked because he's never scene Hinata so happy around him in his life, not even as a baby. He bowed his head as she walked through those doors. How couuld he have been so blind?

* * *

Naruto saw a indigo girl moving towards him with a suit case. He could see her looking determined, but he could tell she wasn't, leaving the gate was the other way.

"Naruto-kun?" she said in a peaceful way with a smile. "What bring here?"

"Well I came to visit you and you weren't there….so I came uh…looking for ya…" He looked up in the sky and scrathched the back of his gave a small blush, because she's never seen him blush before...

"So..." Naruto said.

"So..." She replied.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna go shopping."

"Oh..." He sounded disappointed. "C-can I come with you."

"Yeah...sure...it'll be like a d-d-date."

"Kool!"

"I'll see you at 6?" Hinata said.

"Yeah." Naruto said trying to act cool. It was sad to see him like that(atleast in my opinion)

"Okay." They go seperate were happy about what just played it in her head about five times, still trying to realize what just turned a different shade of red. _i-I-I asked Naruto-kun out.... _she turned around, and some walked alittle faster, she hated the attention,but she has to get used to it...soon.

* * *

Hope ya like!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was walking. Frantically walking back and forth, he thought w_hat if she had something better to do and decided not to go with me._ He check his watch it was 6:30 p.m. He opened the door, and she was about to knock on the door. She was shivering, her makeup was running.

"Right…on…time?" She gave a weird smile. Naruto let her in, he ran to his room and brought a towel out for her.

"Th-th-thanks." She said in a weary voice.

"Here, you go take a bath…I'll wait" He said in a concerned voice. He didn't want to see Hinata get sick. Naruto sat down and watched TV waiting.

Where Hinata is…

Hinata took the towel wiping the smudged makeup .Her hair began to get curly and she had some clips to she put her bang up into a hump (stop thinking negatively) _my dress is ruined! _She thought .She took out her emergency clothes Ten ten told her to keep just in case. Black tights and her original jacket she would wear and her shoes .

Both are in the same room…

She came out and Naruto just stared because apparently the big jacket became fitted. Naruto blood coming to his cheek, he touched his cheeks and knew he was blushing now. Hinata smiled her peaceful smile and said

"Shall we go."

"Yes we shall." They opened the door and it was gloomy and raining.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you….it's raining…hehe" She said innocently.

"I have only on umbrella…but you should use it."

"No you can."

"I won't let you get sick…I insist you need it more." They did this for six minutes

"How about we share it." Naruto said

"Okay." Hinata smiled _I get to- to- to be in the same stop with Naruto-kun…_

**You're so hype.**

_Your back!_

**Yeah I was always here…I just was really really sleepy.**

_Ugh!_

**You know you love me!**

_More like hate you!_

**Awww…I love you too!**

Hinata and Naruto were walking to the mall. The silence was akward so Naruto began the conversation.

"hey…why did you have a suit case last time?"

"I moved out."

"Who do you live with?"

"Ten ten…." Hinata looked up, "I never knew I had such a loyal friend…I never knew her good enough, but the truth is…you don't need to look in order to find." The words sunk into Naruto's head. Naruto scratched the back of his head again.

"Hey…..uh…after this…you wanna go eat…..at the ramen shop?" A pause hit the streets. Naruto was disappointed that she didn't answer. The truth was Hinata's brain melted.

**Answer you barnacle head! He's looking sad!**

_Wha-…OH yeah!_

"Yes." She said softly

"Huh?"

"I said yes." Hinata answered. "Yes I'd love to!" She hugged him; she didn't realize what she did until she did it. She let go as soon as she realized it.

"Sorry!" she said weakly. A large grin came across his face. He hugged her back. She was shocked at first, but then embraced the hug.

"Hey look the mall!" Hinata shouted.

_Awww why me god! Why now! _Naruto let go, and they entered and Naruto shook himself like a dog. Hinata giggled as she got wet. He gave a sorry look, but she just smiled. They walked through stores and they got some new clothes, but Naruto kept insisting on buying it for her. He was being such a gentle men.

"Shall we?"Naruto said.

"We shall." Hinata giggled.

Naruto opened the umbrella for Hinata, as they walked to the ramen shop there was another silence, but this time Hinata said something.

"Thanks, for holding my shopping bags." She smiled. Naruto smiled.

"No prob." There was a dead silence .

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you decide to notice me now?...it's not I don't like your company I really like it not that I don't like you neither because…" she trailed off, and began blushing.

"Because…" Naruto paused to think, "Honestly… I don't know." Hinata felt hurt, she didn't know why. Then in bright red letters you could see **Ichiraku Ramen Bar **_Beautiful_. As they ate some girl came out of nowhere and came in as Naruto and Hinata got to know each other and some girl screamed

"FIGHT ME!" Hinata ignored.

"IF YOU CAN KILL MY MOM, THEN YOU KILL ME!" Hinata continued to ignore. Then the girl smacked Hinata in the face. That was it! Hinata got up and went outside. And so did the girl.

The girl came up to her and screamed

**Dai Raiken!** She came charging towards her. Hinata knew immediately she was from the Lighting Country. She quickly dodged. Hinata hit the girl softly, and all the chakra went through her arm sending the girl backwards. She slowly got back up.

She charged again.** Raikou Nankan no Jutsu! **

It hit Hinata she could feel the personal barrier being formed; it caused Hinata's chakra go all-time low. She felt weak and light headed. She fell back with a heavy thud. Hinata got back up quickly, ready for the next hit.

Hinata whispered **Juuho**** Soushiken!**

Hinata began to get mad. _Nobody embarrasses me in front of Naruto-kun. _She began to get madder and madder as the fight progresses. Hinata couldn't take it any more she was running out of chakra and she could also see the girl running out.

She had to use it…**Jyuuken-Hou, Oiuchi! **Hinata screamed!

The girl was paralyzed. She didn't want to kill her. So she shifted to her right, it was a gentle touch, and all the rock exploded.

"Why didn't you kill me?"The girl stood there screaming. She began sobbing "Just kill me already I wanna be with my mom!"

The girl broke down crying like crazy. Hinata slowly went up to the girl, who was now kneeling down crying. The girl looked up at Hinata, all Hinata did was hug the girl. She was shocked, but for some reason took the embraced the hug.

"Everyone deserves one more chance..."The word from Hinata tried to sink in, but for some reason when she said that she began to cry even harder. Hinata hugged her tighter, next thing she knows she's crying. The girl got out of the hug and walked away, but when Hinata took a last look at her. She wasn't with sorrow or anger, but with happiness and forgiveness. Naruto stood there shocked. Hinata gave a sorry smile.

"Why..." Naruto looked puzzled."How could you forgive someone who tried to kill you?"

"Because...violence isn't the key, all violence does is cause more violence...forgiveness is what you should do...the right thing to do." Hinata gave a soft smile making Naruto blush.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto burst out. "You went bam bam shabam! And she went pew pew pew, and then boom the rock exploded! How did you make that thing exploded?"

"Well with that Jutsu I must hit with a precise location along the chakra location, which is making a disturbance and it adding not only damage to the chakra system but the organs, which overwhelms the heart, than her lungs would capsize, causing the challenger to die..."

"And since the rock had no chakra it exploded."

"Exactly Naruto-kun."

"Hm." Naruto scratched the back of his head again. "You learn something new every day."

In front of Hinata's apartment.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan."

"Hey Naruto-kun." She said softly. "Why did you all of a sudden decide to hang out with me?"

"Because..." Naruto paused.

"Oh..."Hinata said with disappointment, "I gotta go." She opened her apartment door.

"Wait."

"What." Hinata said with an attitude.

"What happened to the Hinata. I knew, she was the nice understanding Hinata, I miss that one."

Hinata had nothing to say. "But why are you hanging out with me?"

"What you don't like my company"

" I do but-"

"Then go out with me." Hinata stopped breathing.

"Will you go out with me...Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

They both lean it. Naruto closes his eyes. His heart was jumping.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Nothing, you're just experiencing love.**

_Love?_

**Yep.**

_So you're telling me everything I was looking for was always here._

**Pretty much...yeah...It's just you was too stupid to figure it out.**

_Gee thanks._

They almost kissed then. A hand took Hinata into her apartment.

_DAMNIT!_

* * *

_hehe that was fun!_


	9. Chapter 9

** YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU ! WTF IS THAT LIKE CUMMON!WELL...READ! ALREADY...IF YOUR READING THIS YOU NEED TO STOP...I TOLD YOU READ...STUPID...JKJK...**

* * *

Hinata was twitching as she entered her house. As Tenten looked at her confused.

" What?" Hinata began to twitch even more.

"YOU BAKA YOU MADE ME MISS MY FIRST KISS!" Hinata screeched as Tenten flinched. Tenten looked at Hinata with a little fear. She never saw sweet little Hinata scream. After all, they have been friends since birth. Tenten rolled her eyes and went to bed.

* * *

Hinata lay in her bed, as the scene played over and over in her head. Hinata smiled as she drifted to sleep. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth; Hinata quickly opened her eyes about to attach, but realized a blonde head. Immediately realizing it was the one and only Naruto. Hinata shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Hinata whispered. Naruto rubbed the back out his head.

"Look Hinata-chan" Hinata's heart began to race," I'm leaving…" Hinata's face began to drop.

"Wh-Wh-why?"

" I going to train…"

"For how long…" Naruto didn't answer. Hinata eyes began to burn as the tear raced down her face.

"HOW LONG!" Naruto sighed.

"2 years…" Hinata was sad, but also mad.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata paused "How could you…"

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING SO BIG LIKE THIS FROM ME!" Naruto flinched at the menacing voice she had. Naruto became sad.

"Because…" Naruto paused, "I didn't want you to react like this…" Hinata cried as her face began to rise in anger.

"Naruto…" Hinata began "I can't wait for you that long…" Naruto was shocked, Hinata continued.

"I waited 15 years for you to finally notice me, and now that you do…you have to leave?…" Naruto looked at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…but I can't…" Hinata sniffled "I can't…" Hinata turned her back to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan…?" Naruto said in a poignant voice.

"Please…don't…don't let us end…"

Hinata's back was still towards him. Naruto looked at her back.

"Hinata-chan…I love you…and…even if this does end…I will love you." Naruto began to go out the window.

"Bye…Hinata-chan…" Naruto hopped out. After he left Hinata hugged herself, crying, as the pain engulfed her. The tears began to flow abundantly, She began to fidget. As she laid her head down on the bed, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"**Are you ready to leave?" **

"yeah…"

"**Kit…I'm sorry."**

"It's…okay." Naruto managed to chock up as his heart begin to break.

"**Kit… Is that IT?" Kyuubi paused, "YOUR GONNA GIVE UP! THIS ISN'T THE Naruto I KNOW… YOU WILL BE COMING BACK AND YOU WILL GET HER BACK!" **Naruto's tears began to fall as he walked out of the gates of Konoha.

_I don't know… This really hurts…_

**Kit just try and pray to God she will be coming back to you…**

* * *

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LONG i HAVE TWO FURNALS I HAVE TO GO TO ONE IN FLORIDA AND ONE IN HAITI BUT THE HAITI ONE WE ARE DOIN A WEB CHAT THING.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh i forgot this relationship between NARUTO AND HINATA has been like 5 months. :] please enjoy :]**

* * *

3 weeks later…

Hinata has been acting weird. Hinata would just sit there and stare at herself. Just stare at the reflection that didn't show the nice and sweet Hinata, but the screaming and yelling Hinata. When she looked in the mirror all she saw were the images playing over and over. She felt as if she should just run, replacing the pain with something numb. It was easier for her to run then facing the pain all alone. She sat there staring at the blood trickling her fist. Hinata put on a gray hoodie, and walked out of her room. Tenten was talking on the phone and saw her walking towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked as she held her hand over the phone. Hinata didn't answer she just opened the door and left.

Standing on the bridge, waiting in the dark, hoping the pain will leave. As the wind whistled the cherry leaves began to dance in the beat the wind gave it. Hinata's eyes began to water up. Just the thought of Naruto it made her heart ache. All she thought about was

_Naruto..._

All she cared about was

_Naruto..._

Hinata was so angry with herself, it was as if. Her head said she gave up,but her heart said she didn't. Hinata screamed to the top of her lungs. Letting out all the greif and devatastion she felt overpowering her. Hinata screamed to the top her lungs,and as she screamed she fell to her knees crying as the pain crept up again.

* * *

Naruto finished Training for the day, and as he laid and saw the stars in the sky he remembered

_Hinata…_

Naruto just wished he could take it all back. He just wished he could just wrap his hand around her and kiss her with all the love that he had for her…but he can't. He missed her soft voice that would calm him down when he was angry, her gorgeous lavender innocent eyes, that would just capture his attention, her soft pale skin, but mostly importantly her bubbly, sweet, independent, nice personality. Some things they don't talk about, rather do without. And if they did have a problem they would confront each other. He really screwed up, and he will have to do a lot to get her back. He won't give up on her, even if she does.

* * *

**_i know i know it's short but I couldn't make it anylonger or I will give you all my ideas :} muhahahahahaha...well until nextime PEACE OUT SUCKAS!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M ABOU TO LEAVE IN LIKE 3 DAYS... WHISH ME LUCK...I MIGHT SPAZ! SPEAKING OF TOMORROW IS SPAZ DAY :] SPAZ PEOPLE SPAZ :]**

* * *

1 month later…

"**DO IT AGAIN!" **The kyuubi screamed for the fifth time. Naruto's began to quicken as he tried for the fifth time to do it perfectly.

"Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki" Naruto screamed again. The Clones began to form blood in the inside making it easier for them to attach before poofing. Naruto began to fight with the shadow clones. As Naruto fought with his clones he began to quickly realized all the mistakes he did.

**"YOU IDIOT!"** The kyuubi screeched as Naruto looked up he got kicked the face by a disfigured old looking old white haired man.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!" Naruto screamed as he rubbed the new bump that had grown.

**"This one of my long life friends, Fyuuki."** **{A/N I MADE HIM UP :]} **The kyuubi paused**, ****"He is good at all elements and since you are a wind type…he will be teaching you mostly wind and some lightning and water type…" **Naruto had a dumb folded look on his face**.**

"So _you're _telling me this _old man_ is going to me?" He said looking at the demon fox in front of him.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A DUMMY, DUMMY!" The old man said as he swung the cane to Naruto's head.**

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OLD MAN...YOU MADE ME LOSE A LOT OF BRAIN CELLS TODAY!" Naruto screamed at Fyuuki. Fyuuki just ignored him and plaqued an emotionless face.**

"Lesson 1, _never_ show emotion on your face."

**

* * *

**Hinata gave a swift kick to her training tree. As the sweat fell down her face, she began to attack viciously, yet precisely.

'**Jyuuken-Hou, Oiuchi' **she thought as she began to hit the tree with her force. She would do worse if it wasn't for those weights hanging on both her legs and arms. The tree began to crack, until...

SNAP! The tree cracked. Hinata was breathing deeply.

'Need more weights...'

'**If you keep adding your gonna over use your muscles you idiot...' **Hinata just sighed and took off her weights, and it felt like heaven. Hinata stretched a little more before leaving to go to the Hokage tower to get her private assignments for the day. It was unusually hot, so she took off her jacket. Under that coat was a four- pack waiting to be shown, her curves were all in the right places. She was wearing a fishnet, but a white cami under. Hinata didn't care who was staring it was _too_ hot to be wearing a baggy coat so she just walked the way she was around the corner, to the tower. She stops for a hot and steamy ramen. As she ate she heard,

"Hey did you hear the demon boy and the ex-Hyuuga princess was going out." The girl said.

"She probably thought she was way too superior for him," The other said as they snicker. Hinata was _furious, how dare they _call Naruto unworthy, and _how dare they _call her a stuck mean Hyuuga! Hinata smashed her hand on the table as she turned girls were startled by the loud thud. Hinata bluntly stated,

"It is against the Hokage rules to call _Naruto's _Name in any form of offensive way. And if done, will be punished severely... And as for the _ex-Hyuuga princess _I think you should take that grin off your face before I do it for you." The girls didn't go pale, but they turned white. Hinata gave a menacing smile, paid for her food, and left. Leaving, the girl white and scared.

* * *

"Is that all you got..." Fyuuki said, as Naruto was trying to catching his breath.

"Now, now, what would your girlfriend say about you..." Fyuuki paused, "If you are this weak, she probably is too." Fyuuki smiled. Naruto's head began to rise from its lowered position.

"...shut up..." Naruto quietly stated.

"IS THIS WHY YOUR GIRLFRIEND DUMPED YOU!" That was the last straw, no one talked about _his _Hinata like that.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screeched as he took off the weights on him and after that. You couldn't see Naruto anymore, he was a blur. Hitting every place that wasn't protected. Naruto swiftly kicked that man in the face, the man slammed his hands in the floor, as he screamed.

"**Tanbou Raikou!" **the lightning began to shock the floor, and Naruto got hit directly and the man laughed and walked up to Naruto giving him a hand. Then Naruto exploded and senbons, and the cane opened into a umbrella, and only one hit him.

'That's a smart brat…' the man thought as he stood there.

'I can't smell any chakra signature…smart boy.' The man was startled as he felt a punch beneath his jaw line. The man flew back, as Naruto began to pant. Fyuuki poofs away, and from behind he heard clapping from both the Kyuubi and Fyuuki.

"**You showed your worthiness to be teached by Fyuuki-sama." **The Kyuubi gave his winning smile...**[a/n: and you wonder where he gets that stuff from xD]**

"Now go take a shower, you smell!" fYUUKI YELLED

**

* * *

****2 months later…**

Why did she care so much about Naruto? He probably forgot about him. Did she really love him…or did she just feel bad for dumping him? Did he really mean what he said? Will she really meet him again? All these questions haunted Hinata as she arrived to the Hokage tower.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Hinata smiled.

"Hello Hinata."

"Paperwork?"

"How'd you guess?" Hinata grinned, as Tsunade was rubbing her temples.

"Hinata…." Tsunade started, "Naruto told me to give you this."Hinata took and it read.

_Dear my love, _

_I month and 3 weeks and my love still grows for you. I know you might hate me and I understand, but I will always love you. I know I didn't show it as much as I should have but…I didn't realize how much I love you until I really got hurt. Hinata…you mean the world to me and I want you back. Please answer back."_

_With love,_

_Naruto._

Hinata smiled and wrote back.

* * *

Naruto finally got it back.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know I really do miss you too, but if I do go back out, I'm not saying I am, I feel like you deserve better than me. Naruto-kun…I love you..but..but I just….I just can't mess up your chances of being Hokage. I am burden…and I don't want you to be stopped because of me._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

P.s. I really miss you :]

Naruto wrote back.

* * *

Hinata got the message as she was doing her daily warm up.

_Dear my love,_

_I love you…can't you see. I will take a shot for you, and you are not a burden it is my thick head. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Look Hinata I want you back and I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I will be back in about 1 year and 4 months and I'll be waiting for you._

_Love,Naruto._

Hinata Sat on where the tree used to was her 30th trees she cut up in 3 months. Hinata sat there really happy, her insides was turning and her face wouldn't let her have anyother expression rather then she was really inlove. Yes, she was convinced that. Hinata is in love...

* * *

**ME HOPY YOU LIKEY :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY AUNT JUST DIED AT 3:00 ON OCTOBER 4TH AND HER FUNERAL IS ON SATURDAY! THIS JUST ISN'T MY SCHOOL YEAR!**

* * *

Hinata was waking up to another day of an ANBU work. Hinata did her daily routine and walked to the Hokage office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, as usual, drinking Sake and doing more paperwork. Tsunade was surprised to see her early.

"You skipped your workout?" Tsunade asked. Hinata walked in with some tea with her, handing it to Tsunade. Tsunade gave her winning smiles.

"Thank you." Tsunade paused, "I have a major important mission for you."

Tsunade's smile disappeared when she began to talk about the mission in full details.

"This is a High A-ranked mission low SS ranked." Hinata nodded, "There is a man who has something we need and in all cost we _MUST _have it. There will be a lot of Hunter ninjas after you so much becareful." Tsunade paused, "I'm counting on you to bring it back no later than 5 days."

'_How am I suppose to be to the Backcountry and back in 5 days _**[AN/N I MADE IT UP!]**_!' _

"You are dismissed." That harsh voice snapped Hinata out of her trance. Hinata quickly walked out with the folder in her hand. She had a lot of studying to do in just 3 days before leaving.

* * *

Hinata sat in the library reading forbidden book for Backcountry. Hinata quickly scanned the book. Then the book was ripped up for the last couple of pages.

_Why are they missing…something isn't right._ Hinata got up and walked out. She was walking until her stomach nearly ate itself. She ate some ramen, but all she could think about was the missing pages. Why were they missing? Is there something they're hiding? And if so what they trying to hid?

* * *

_**3 days later…**_

Hinata took in a deep breath and walked out with no emotions showing. Hinata was walking through the Death woods with her byakungan active. Something was awkward; she saw a burst of chakra coming from a tree, she couldn't make it out because it was too bright for her byakungan to see clearly. Hinata continued walking, and saw it on three more.

_Something isn't right._ Hinata thought, she just shrugged it off and continued walking. A kunai with an explosive note missing her by a hair, literally. Hinata quickly got into a weird stance. She couldn't see anyone. So her byakungan was useless. She closed her eyes and used her senses. She heard the leaves around her moved and she hit something in the throat. This girl with red spiky hair and hazel eyes was shocked. The girl flew back about 300 feet away.

"_**Jyuuken-Hou - Hirate Debari**__"_ Screamed Hinata in her mind. Each strike expulse an amount of charka rather than continuously flow charka from their hands as is usually done to perform Jyuuken. It was a clone she thought, as she dodged senbons.

"**Raiya Houchou." **The red headscreamed. The ground began to shake violently as electricity came at Hinata's feet. Hinata flew into a large tree falling with a loud thud. Hinata quickly got up before she could strike again. Hinata could feel her chakra system feel messed up. Hinata tried to pull the chakra to her hands, but it just wouldn't let her.

"You fool," the red head started, "that move what made to jack up your chakra system, making it easier for me to beat you into a bloody pulp." Hinata could feel some blood come from her hands due to the pressure to put to her chakra system. She bit her lower lip licking the blood as it dripped. Hinata turned into smoke.

"_i-i-i-impossible…i-i-I felt and could see the chakra…" _Hinata kick her in the back of her head. The girl flew into a tree coughing up some blood. Looking at Hinata, who was coughing up a little blood,

"You brat I'm not going to underestimate you anymore!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of Hinata, connecting her fist to her face. Hinata coughed up some blood.

"_**Jyuuken-Hou, Oiuchi" **_Hinata ran to the girl, and she missed hitting the tree, but before she could move, the girl hit her hard in the stomach. Hinata flew as blood violently came out of her mouth. Hinata quickly got up. Running to her with a kunai in her hand. She took one out too, they clashed, leaving marks on each other. Hinata was breathing hard, and she could hear the other one breathing hard.

'_she is breathing harder than me, which mean she can only do a little bit more...but then she'll run out, but I'm low too so I must pick them out carefully.' _The red head ran towards her with all the chakra now on her feet, Hinata head was bent down ready to take the hit. She hit her right in Hinata right in the chest. Hinata began to spit out blood all she could taste and breathe was blood. Hinata concentrated as the girl began to breathe harder. Hinata put all the chakra left in her hands. It was a miniature version of the rasengan except it was a lavender color, and it was smaller yet really effective.

"**Hakke Hirate Kanashibari" [A/N i made it up:]** Hinata ran towards her, there was no way she could miss. Hinata shifted her weight to the tree jamming it into the tree. The girl came out of the tree gasping for air, her lungs were collapsing, and she could feel her whole body go numb. She fell to the floor looking at Hinata with a shocked look on her face. How did she know she as in the tree? She was trying harder and harder to breathe, but the more she tried the more she couldn't breathe. Hinata took there looking at the girl who looked about nineteen die. Hinata was still coughing up some blood. She began to walk wobbly in the wood. Ready to make camp. But tonight she wasn't going to eat.

* * *

"Only two more day before I have to go back." Naruto thought as he lay on his back, letting the cool breeze hit his stomach.

"**You know BRAT you gotta make things right between you and your girl... "**The kyuubi thought as he prepared his bed.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I LOST HER BECUASE I DIDN'T TELL HER THAT I WAS GOING TO LEAVE...HOW DO I KNOW SHE MIGHT ANOTHER BOY FRIEND! SHE MIGHT LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! SHE MIGHT-"

_WHACK!_

"OWW OLD MAN!" Naruto screamed.

"If she really loved you..all she'll think about is you and al she'll want is you to make her happy." Fyuuki paused. "AND DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN!"

_WHACK!_

"OWW! You old HAG!" Fyuuki was ready to pounce on Naruto, but he was way too comfortable to get Kyuubi and Fyuuki fell asleep a couple of hours later. All Naruto could think about was

_Hinata-chan...I much I miss you cannot be explained._

_I miss that smile that could brighten up my day._

_I missed it when you hit me every time I thought I was stupid or dumb_

_I miss every time when I was said you would wrap your arms around your arms around me._

_I missed it when I was your comfort person_

_I missed it when you had a problem you would come to me, and in vice versa._

_Hinata-chan I miss you..._

_Hinata-chan I love you..._

**_i'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING ANY NEW STUFF ON MY OTHER STORIES BUT NOW IT'S ONE STORY AT A TIME OKAY!_**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME SUCKA! PEACE OUT :]_**


	13. Chapter 13

**DEMON/ EGO**

_**DEMON THOUGHT/EGO THOUGHT**_

_THOUGHT_

**OMG IA THE FUNERAL THIS SATURDAY! I FOUND OUT THIS BOY I LIKE SINCE I WAS LIKE 8 IS GONNA BE THERE AND HE WAS OVER MY HOUSE...BUT I COULD GET THE COURGAE TO TALK TO HIM Dx :[..help...me...**

* * *

As the sun hit her pale flawless pale skin, Hinata woke up with her hand throbbing from that last powerful attack. Her body left like it was tossed around like a kunai. Pain began to run up her body, making even harder to get up to go finish the mission. This was her 5th low SS rank in about 2 weeks, don't get me wrong she is excited and happy they picked her for this kind of mission, but this Is REDICIOUS! 5 days! 5 DAYS ONLY. She at some food and took a shower in a nearby waterfall. Hinata looked at the map trying to find as many shortcuts as possible.

_If I go through the hidden Cloud village…maybe I could ask for a shortcut. BUT WHERE IS THE HIDDEN CLOUD!_

**THAT'S WHY THEY ALL IT **_**HIDEN **_**CLOUD VILLAGE, GEINUS!**

Hinata put the map away walking, hoping to find the Hidden Cloud Village.

* * *

**"_Katon Karyuu Endan"_** _Naruto screeched in his mind, as a large _stream of fire towards Fyuuki, in the shape of a large dragon, from the Naruto's mouth. Fyuuki barely dodged the hit and quick veered to his right flipping into the pond.

_Since when did he learn one of the third Hokage's Justus? _Dodging another counter attack from Naruto, it was now his turn to attack.

**"_Katon Endan" _**A water dragon came out of the water, with its green emerald eyes the beast attacked Naruto with a powerful wave of water. Naruto quickly put on an earth wall.

_How can I defeat this thing…? It nearly destroyed my wall**.**_ Naruto closed his eyes, thinking deeply. Then an idea popped into his head**. **_Fyuuki-nii-san is control the water dragon from behind, which means I must make a clone, and hide my chakra, fully, because he is good-." _Then the dragon blew up the wall, looking at Naruto the thing dashed at Naruto. Blood flew everywhere. The damage was done.

* * *

_**It's getting foggy… I must be careful. **_**Hinata began to walk faster.**

"Chakra Kyuushuu" Hinata could feel her chakra being drown out. Feeling week by the second she collapsed, under the pressure.

* * *

Blood was splattered everywhere. Fyuuki had a calm face.

"YOU KILL HIM YOU OLD HAG!" The kyuubi screamed. All of a sudden he felt something piercing his neck, then he felt a kick in the stomach, A hard one too, Fyuuki flew a couple of yards back in the water. Then he went into smoke, as Naruto breathed hard. You could hear Fyuuki clapping and walking up to Naruto.

"I'm proud of you Naruto-chan…" Fyuuki smirked.

"THANKS!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, you have matured a lot…I admit you did have your childish times, but when it was time to buckle down and learn. You was so focused and determined. And I think it's time for you to get this." Fyuuki had a sword with two gold foxes crossing each other. They were looking at each other.

"This was your great great grandfather's and I want you to have it." Fyuuki paused, "Your ready to go back."

* * *

Hinata woke up with something warms embracing was trying to open her eyes,but they were too heavy.

"Dear, she's waking."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING SHE DOES!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM YOU OLD HAG!" She screamed at her 34 year old looking husband.

"Well sorry…"

Hinata squinted and she could see frosty blue eyes piercing her soul.

"I'm so sorry." The 35 year old lady started, "My husband is blind so when he feels like he's being sneaked up on by someone with unfamiliar chakra he drains there chakra." Hinata looked at her body, she was rather curvatious and had black hair that reached below her jaw line. Hinata soon got up but saw herself in unfamiliar clothes. Hinata was wearing a fitted lavender dress, and her hair was in a bun.

"I'm sorry you were dirty so I gave you a lot of new clothes. The other ones weren't showing your famine side." Hinata looked at her weird expression. Then blushed, at what she was talking about, then she gave a how-did-you-get-me-into-this-clothes-look.

"OH I DIDN'T CHANGE YOU!" Hinata looked relaxed again.

"You woke up put on the clothes I gave you, but before you finished you collapsed on our floor…" She said like Hinata was mental. Hinata didn't remember a thing after getting at her chakra drained out.

"You seem hungry. Here," She gave her some food. Hinata looked at her and the food, the sweet aroma of ramen and toast bread. As they both ate in silence she began o talk again.

"My name is Fiona Nisuko**.[a/n I made it up!]"**

**.0.0**

"Where am I?" Hinata said a little louder than a whisper.

"You are in the Hidden Cloud village." Hinata spit out her food and started coughing violently, falling with a loud thud.

"OH DEAR KAMI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Fiona screeched.

"I'm fine!...I'm fine…" Hinata got over her choking. "Did you just say…Hidden Cloud village?"

"Yes."

"May I ask how do you get to the back country from here?"

"They are about 1 day away… why do you ask?"

"I am a Ninja/Anbu in the hidden Village and I must get special information from the Backcountry."

"That seems interesting…my husband goes on missions, he's a ninja too."

"No offence but how can he…he's blind."

"He could since chakra, even the littlest chakra that is unfamiliar he will attack. And all he uses chakra so define the way another person feels." Fiona said as he finished her last spoonful of ramen. Then she went to her buttered bread. Hinata finished eating offered to clean for a special thanks ,but they declined it, and went to the guest room.

_3 days..and I only have two day to get back nonstop….what am I gonna do_! Hinata thought as she flopped into the bed, falling fast asleep.

_

* * *

_

"Iw onder what hinata is doing?"

Naruto thought

* * *

Hinata is snoring, then all of a sudden!..

she farted...

* * *

**xD GREAT WAY TO END THIS CHAPTER :D i'm gonna try and finished this story at chapter 30 :D and mybe JUST MAYBE SLIGHTLY MIAYBE...**

**i'll make a sequel...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HERROW :D I WILL BE REWRITING MY KNOWN STORY WHY ME. BECAUSE I LOVE THE STORRY BUT I DON'T LIKE THE WAY IT IS WRITTEN :DD DON'T WORRY. BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY. YOU HAVE YOU HAVE TO AUTHOR ALERT ME ALIL ;D AND THEN I WILL START RIGHT IT ;D LALALA BYE ;O**

**Tears of Tomorrow.**


End file.
